vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning
You should know who I am. Or, should I say, ''what I am. These are the final thirteen days.'' Claire "Lightning" Farron is the protagonist of Final Fantasy XIII ''and a wrestler in WVGCW. She is the current Ms. Money in the Bank, and is notably the first in the female division to have the Ms. MitB contract. She and Android 18 form the Tag-Team 18 Volts. In ''Final Fantasy XIII Lightning is the main character of Final Fantasy XIII, a major character in Final Fantasy XIII-2, ''and yet again the protagonist in ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy. She is the second female protagonist in the Final Fantasy series. She is extremely popular in Japan, moreso than any other female Final Fantasy character; in the West, she gets more mixed reactions, many of them very negative. In Final Fantasy XIII, her journey begins as she tries to save her sister from a curse branded by gods, which, by typical JRPG plot progression, escalates into fighting an evil government, killing a god-like entity, and preventing a gigantic floating continent from crashing into earth. She then turns into a superhero, serving as a knight to a super-powerful goddess. In VGCW Lightning first appeared in the January 1st 6 Diva elimination match for a Gurl Gamer Championship Match, eliminating Samus Aran and Android 18 before being eliminated by Cammy. She appeared before a booing and jeering crowd, unable to win a single fan. She later appeared in a 6-woman tag team match with Tifa Lockhart and Terra Branford, facing Cammy, Chun Li, and Poison. She lost again. In Season 2, she returned to fight Sheik in a cage match. By that point, Lightning seemed to be going the way of Egoraptor: an extremely unpopular wrestler with a subpar career. And, like Egoraptor, she lost yet again. On 2013-04-22, Lightning finally struck. Hard. In a 20-minute submission-only Iron Man match against fan favorite The Boss, Lightning got her opponent to tap out six times while she herself only submitted twice. The effect of the match on the crowd's opinion of Lightning was perhaps obvious: while a few seemed willing to accept her, the vast majority booed even harder than before. Security Guard L On May 2nd, Lightning encountered Android 18 backstage. Stating that 18 had no business being backstage, as she was not scheduled for a match, Lightning challenged Android 18 to a fight. Unfortunately for Android 18, because the match took place in a hallway, Lightning had an inherent advantage. With a series of tosses into boxes and doors, Lightning KO'd Android 18. On May 13th, however, she showed there were no hard feelings when she forced the real fake 18 into the ring for a showdown with the genuine article. Many in the crowd were surprised to see such a genuine act of civility from one of the female division's oldest heels; some even began to wonder if this was the start of a face turn. Lightning had been working with Bryn McMahon and Security Guard B for several weeks to try to bring Carmen Sandiego back to WVGCW, but hadn't actually competed in a match in more than a month. That would end on June 6th. On that day, Bryn concocted the first Ms. Money in the Bank match to try to bring Sandiego back, and put Lightning in as insurance. The field she would have to contend with was vicious, with several competitors that made runs in the Gurl Gamer #1 Contender Tournament. However, she quickly made her presence felt and notably pummeled Princess Zelda with a sledgehammer. What she lacked in pure power she made up for in cleverness, as she quickly took an already placed ladder while Roll Caskett and Videl were distracted with each other, and earned the briefcase in an upset. Now with the Money in the Bank briefcase, Lightning can cash in for a title opportunity at any time, and has a good chance to earn herself the Gurl Gamer Championship. However, Lightning's status in the company was thrown into limbo during the season finale, as Carmen completed her takeover of WVGCW and Bryn was arrested. During a discussion with Android 18, Lightning explained her decision to not cash in on Sandiego's title win: she wants to get into the new GM's good graces to undermine her from within. Whatever happens, Lightning will need to tread carefully next season if she wants to keep her job and restore WVGCW to its rightful ownership. Undercover L Still carrying the Money in the Bank briefcase at the start of Season 2, Lightning had to play her cards carefully or risk having her cover blown. When confronted directly by Carmen (Gurl Gamer Champion at the time) Lightning quickly brushed off the idea that she was after that title and instead said her focus was just to wrestle in the new tag team divison. Impressed by her feigned loyalty, Carmen quickly decided to swap around the teams for the night to allow Lightning and her new partner a chance to compete. Back in the locker rooms, Lightning conveys to Android 18 that Carmen does not trust her enough to reveal her plans yet and perhaps a victory in the match that night would bolster her status. However she feels that Carmen is trying to stack the odds against her by setting her up with strong opponents. Lightning then tells an unsuspecting 18 that she was going to be the tag team partner for the night and that the match is coming right up. On 2013-07-23 the tag team 18 Volts would make their debut appearance. Unfortunately the opponents Carmen set them up against were none other than the V.I.L.E.C.W's premiere enforcer Daisy and a twisted shadowy figure of the beloved Princess Peach making their debut as the Damsels of Distress. The Damsels would take a strong early lead under the power of the new Shadow Peach. Despite the horrible start, the 18 Volts aren't a tag team who roll over in the face of adversity. Lightning began to fight back but was planted face first through table-san and seemed to be critically injured leading her to spend most of the match in a support role for 18. After many double teams on Shadow Peach she began to show signs of injury, Lightning saw her chance to end the match and landed back to back finishers to seal the deal. After one of the most unexpected victories of WVGCW, what lies in store for Lightning and how will Carmen respond to this surprising victory? Record